


【授权翻译】载体

by Goosestep



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: 他现在可以一直感觉到它的存在，在他身上沉甸甸地悬挂着——Viren现在逐渐习惯了它的下颚扫过他的脸的感觉，他肩膀上移动的重量，尖细的尾巴缠绕着他的腰。他不太确定这个生物的存在是安慰还是惊吓，但是他至少他不会再因为它的每次移动而退缩了。
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】载体

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558814) by [mirarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirarre/pseuds/mirarre). 



作者：mirarre

他现在可以一直感觉到它的存在，在他身上沉甸甸地悬挂着——Viren现在逐渐习惯了它的下颚扫过他的脸的感觉，他肩膀上移动的重量，尖细的尾巴缠绕着他的腰。他不太确定这个生物的存在是安慰还是惊吓，但是他至少他不会再因为它的每次移动而退缩了。

真正的夜晚快要降临了，天空中最后的一缕光亮消失的无影无踪，Viren的军队在太阳落山后变得迟缓，夜间休息很有必要。

Viren感觉到它在他的胸口处爬行着，对足移动着，他抑制住了一次深深战栗的冲动。

他骑着马转向后方，对着那些未被转变的人类挥手——他的孩子和Saleer，以及其他的议会成员。

“军队在夜里走不了多远，我们需要休息。Saleer，下命令修整。我们拂晓再出发。”

Saleer短暂地鞠了一躬，转身骑行向他们的军队，留下他和Soren还有Claudia。他沉重地下马，向他的孩子们露出了一个不自然的微笑。

Soren犹豫了一下，说道：“爸——”

Claudia打断了他，迅速地看了看Soren和Viren的脸，然后避开了目光。“爸！今天真的很漫长，非常的漫——长。我们累了，Soren和我会找个地方休息，给你一点时间自己呆着的。对吧，Soren？”

Soren看起来有点不情愿，但是他看了看Claudia，然后很快就同意了。之后两个孩子向他道了晚安。他们一起离开了，小声说着什么。看着他们走远，Viren感觉到他不自觉地拉紧了他的马的缰绳，于是他有意地放松了一些。

他在离他的军队和孩子半里远的地方扎营。他只能勉强分辨出远方士兵们拥挤，尖锐的轮廓，还有也许是Claudia升起的火堆的微弱的光亮。也许这有些冒险，离他的盟友这么远，但是Viren想要清空一下他的头脑，而且应该也没有什么会出现在他的势力范围内。

他铺开他的床铺的时候心不在焉地想着Aaravos什么时候会回来——他幽灵似的虚影在大约黄昏时消失了，他在他耳边窃窃私语道：他很快就会回来，他需要准备一些东西，准备好接受惊喜，并附带了一个邪恶的笑容。

Viren滑入睡眠，感觉着围绕在他脖子上的生物的轻柔的呼吸，充满占有欲的，它在他的身体周围缠地更紧了。

Viren突然醒来了。他仍然很累——距他睡着大概还没有到两个小时，周围仍然夜幕深沉。他迷迷糊糊地注意到Claudia的火堆已经因为某种原因熄灭了，接着他的心脏突然跳到了嗓子眼，因为他突然意识到他已经感觉不到Aaravos的生物在他身边了。

Viren在手掌中升起一道光，疯狂地在周围寻找着那条毛虫，然后在发现它就在离他几码的地上后松了一口气。但是它看上去......有些不一样。毛虫在过去的日子已经稳定地长大了许多，但是现在它看上去古怪地肿胀起来。中间的部分膨胀着。它在Viren好奇地接近它的时候向他爬去，Viren跪下并伸出了那只空闲地手。

他用手小心地摸着它的腹部，他感觉到了毛虫皮肤下坚硬的圆形物体——这是卵？他用手指描绘着那古怪的形状，感觉到了莫大的好奇，他隐隐约约意识到那生物——现在比他的整个身体还要长——正缠绕着他的大腿，在他的腰上爬行着。

它猛地缠紧了，Viren在摔倒的时候叫了一声。他发着光的手掌撞到了地上熄灭了，他在一片漆黑中仰面倒坐在地上，还有一条几英尺长的魔法生物缠绕着他。它缩紧了，以一种从未有过的力道挤压着他的胸膛。喘息着，Viren心跳如鼓，他不舒服的扭动身体，伸手抓住它的身体，徒劳地想要把它拉开。

“你在干什么？”他气恼地小声说道，希望无论Aaravos在哪，还是能够通过这生物听到他的声音。

“Aaravos，快回来！把你的——你的虫子拿走，我快不能呼吸了！”

“啊，Viren。看来你发现了我的惊喜？”

Aaravos出现了，他在夜空下明亮地闪耀着，似乎照亮了他们周围的一小片地方，他蹲伏在Verin面前。优雅地低头看着他，接着Aaravos露出了得意的笑容，长久地看着他的身体。Viren感觉到他的脸发热了，他清楚地意识到他现在的姿势——在Aaravos脚下，只穿着一件日焰精灵强迫他穿上的白色长衫，还有一条巨大的魔法生物缠绕着他。Viren扭动着，无法在这样的重量下做任何事，而当他感觉到它的尾巴危险地深入他的大腿中间时，他脸上的红晕加深了。他硬了。

他喘着气问道：“你一定要这样时隐时现吗？”

Aaravos笑道：“确实不是必须的，但是我喜欢做我觉得有趣的事情。”

“所以——所以这是什么意思？你要干什么？”

“你可能已经注意到了，你可以看见我也可以听见我，但是我却只能通过你传输魔法。如果你允许的话，我想改进一下现在的情况。”

那条毛虫的脑袋比Viren的拳头还大，现在它停在了他的喉咙上。他吞咽着，感觉到它的脉搏和自己的脉搏同步跳动着。

“这很合理。只要——只要我不用再次把那条......虫子吞下去就行，你可以做你想做的事。”现在要把它吞下去有些不太可能，Viren想着，颤抖着回忆在他舌头上和喉咙中蠕动的肉虫和它在他体内卷曲着不动时的感觉。

“正相反。放松，这会是一次愉悦的体验。”

“什——”

那毛虫咬了他一口，快速并且尖锐的疼痛袭来，Viren叫出了声。他的脑子里似乎笼罩着一团迷雾，他感觉到自己的身体放松柔软下来，他的脖子向后倒去，他的腿张开了，Aaravos赞叹地叹息了一声。

那生物的尾巴在他的大腿之间有目的地移动着，一种光滑的透明分泌物打湿了他的大腿。他的穴口被涂上了一层粘液，毛虫用粗略的动作拉扯着，堪堪把他打开。Viren呻吟着，大腿不停地颤抖。

他看见一条卷须，和他的手腕一样粗大，从毛虫腹部一个狭长的缝隙中伸出来，Verin只能推测里面膨胀的东西是它的卵。

“我的载体。我的魔法和力量的载体，现在唯一合理的是让你用另一种方式成为我的载体。”

它的尾巴贴在他的后穴上，尖端摩擦着他的穴口。它稍稍移动了一点，那尖端就轻易地滑了进去。它停顿了一下，然后在粘液的帮助下又深入了几尺，直到锥形的部分结束。它浅浅地操着他，Viren坚硬的阴茎随着动作上下摇晃。

“求你，A——Aaravos，”Viren哀求道，接着呻吟起来，声音像沙砾一样粗哑。他可以听到那声音——听到他自己被操，淫秽潮湿的，肉体相撞的声音。它的尾部更加深入的操着他，Viren无助地在快感中拱起脊背。他咽下一声呻吟，却发出了一声压抑啜泣。他的臀部向着戳刺的方向抬起，他看见Aaravos深深地呼出一口气，眼睛贪婪地看着他的身体。

“我觉得你已经准备好了。”他说道，那条尾巴从Viren体内抽离，他现在湿润而又开放。那生物围绕着他调整自己的姿势，滑溜溜的尾巴缠在他的大腿上，卷须的前端刮擦着他的入口。Verin向大腿之间看去，他可以看见三个圆形的卵正在卷须之中，于是他反射性地缩紧了自己。

“我不能——我受不了。求你，这太多了——”

Aaravos屈身离近。他嘶声说道：“接受它。你躺下让我的宠物在你的眼睛上织网时表现得很好。躺下，小法师，为我接受它。”

于是Viren接受了，他用一只手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，颤抖着张开了双腿。当感受到穴口的肌肉在粗大的卷须滑入他的身体而烧灼时，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。卷须圆钝的尖端深深地插进了他的体内，他的嘴唇因为一声惊讶的喘息而张开了，眼泪在他的眼睛中打转，然后顺着他的脸流下了。他的手不再捂着自己的嘴，而是想要紧紧地抓住什么东西，但是他发现他无法在地上找到抓握点，所以他转而握紧了自己的大腿。

Aaravos轻笑道：“你对我可真好。” 

接着他感觉到那颗卵——稳定地移动着，他体内的卷须似乎膨胀了起来，而后在短暂的一瞬间里，Viren挣扎着想要逃离。

“嘘——，嘘——”Aaravos安慰道，“放松点，小法师，这是为我们好。”

仍然紧绷着，Viren有意放松了卷须周围的肌肉。慢慢地，非常缓慢地，他感觉到一颗卵进入了他，他的穴口被它撑的很开。那颗卵稳固地抵在他的前列腺上——他已经非常非常硬了，未经碰触的硬挺在他的肚子上滑动着。

“不错，只剩两个了。”

“成——成吧。”

第二颗卵轻松了一些，几乎是滑进去的，把第一颗推得更深。Viren感觉自己被胀满了——他的腹部因为前两颗卵而微微鼓起，他不知道他能不能接受最后一颗。但是他想要表现好，所以在第三颗卵抵住他的时候他没有反抗。

那不是太容易。Viren身体里已经太满了，而且那些卵在他的身体里挤撞着他的前列腺的快感让他难以忍受。他感觉自己被完全的打开了，被那些巨大卵撑开，他在第三颗卵推进，并强迫其他两颗卵向着更深处移动时哭喊出声。

他哀叫着，高潮并且迸发了。最后一颗卵滑了进去，那拉扯着他的后穴肌肉的压力突然消失了，卷须缓缓地抽离出去。它逐渐被收回了那个生物体内，剩余部分仍然耷在他的身上。

Viren虚弱的往下看去，他可以看见他的腹部微微隆起，Aaravos的卵挤压着他的内部。他用手掌触碰着腹部，感觉它们在他的体内移动，他想到，我到底惹了什么麻烦？

“你真棒，我的载体。现在，睡吧，还有很多事要做。”

他几乎无法思考，被操透填满，异常疲倦，所以Viren再次顺从地闭上了眼睛。他最后看到的事物是Aaravos幽灵般的手，描绘着他的身体，好像他拥有他一样，Viren不由自主地感觉到这是真的。

End


End file.
